


When The Day Met The Night

by fucking-androids (Reyire), scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little kink, Alcohol Usage, All!Human AU, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dancing and Flirting, Dirty Dancing AU, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Crime, Homophobia, Kamski is weird and has a weird resort, Multi, Non-Binary Connor, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Transphobia, allen isn't a captain and is a jerk, and an unnamed son lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: Connor and his brother Nines are dragged on a pre-college vacation with their parents to some lame resort in the middle of nowhere run by their dad's eccentric friend. Nines immediately sets in on his favorite way to pass the time in boring backwater places: seducing straight men. Meanwhile, Connor is being dogged by the manager's awkward son. In attempting to escape his attention, Connor finds himself enchanted by the resort's dance instructors: a beautiful woman named Vivianne and the handsome Hank Anderson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This AU takes place in a more modern setting than the actual Dirty Dancing world.
> 
> Hey all, Connor here, we are back again with a (more complete I promise) AU!!!! And after these are done and posted, we have some canon stuff in the works for you. (: I made my Hank watch Dirty Dancing just so we could write this AU together. Connor is non-binary in this, though he is fine with he/him, she/her, or they/them pronouns. (I had a secret need to see Connor in Baby's outfits TBH.) Anywho, we hope you enjoy and feel free to ask questions!!!!

**_When The Day Met The Night_ **  
_Chapter One_

The summer wind blew through Connor’s hair as he shifted in his seat again, staring out at the endless rows and rows of trees. It was their last vacation as a family before he and his brother, Nines (his real name was Richard, but he refused to go by that), headed off to college. They were going to some camp in the middle of nowhere and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He also wasn’t sure how people were going to react to his eclectic sense of style, but that was something he didn’t worry about too much. He could hold his own. And if not, he always had Nines.

Sitting in the backseat behind his parents really made him feel like a kid again, despite having been eighteen for half the year already. And especially having Nines next to him in his usual seat. His twin brother was ignoring him currently though, stoically listening to some audiobook on his headphones and staring out the window as well.

He really hoped the next three weeks weren’t going to just be boring as hell, trapped with his family. He loved them but .. too much time with the same people can make you go stir crazy.

As soon as they pulled up they were met by one of his father’s old friends, a man named Elijah that ran this strange resort in the middle of nowhere. Immediately he was rambling off the list of things they could do, the classes, the events. Connor and Nines were immediately dragged into some really sad dance lessons clearly geared toward older couples looking to get cheap thrills from their pretty instructor.

Viv, as she introduced herself, was an outgoing and bubbly woman dressed in vibrant red and clearly content to be the center of attention. She danced with anyone, man or woman, encouraging everyone to enjoy themselves. Connor couldn’t help but admire her energetic tenacity. Even Nines, who preferred his books and his solitude, actually seemed to enjoy himself when she dragged him into a dance.

It wasn’t until later that evening when Connor was restlessly looking for something to do before dinner, that he first saw Him. He was part of the entertainment staff, like Viv, and not one of the upperclass boys working the tables or dealing directly with the visitors. Elijah was furious with him for showing up ‘late’ and for rumors that he’d seduced yet another wife. He said nothing in his own defense, just laughed the whole thing off and made his way backstage to get ready.

Connor was smitten.

Just a couple hours later, he found himself staring in a mixture of awe and jealousy as the man and Viv twirled across the floor together. Their dancing was amazing and it was clear that they had been dancing together for a long time. 

_Of course_ , Connor thought to himself, _how could they not be together?_

All the while Connor was stuck listening to some dull boy who continuously called him ‘miss’ and seemed to think his wealth warranted every reason for Connor to drop his skirt for him. Abruptly the music changed and Connor caught the manager glaring at the dancers that had previously captivated the room. Immediately the two instructors parted and turned their attention to people in the crowd. They lured bored wives and husbands into their routines, fawning over the ‘promising’ dancers in hopes of getting more attendees to their classes. Probably they were trying to get good internet reviews.

Connor sighed. He needed air. “Excuse me,” he announced politely, “but I think I need to go lie down… alone.” This disappointed his ‘companion’, but he hurried off before he could be stopped.

The night air was refreshing, especially with how flushed his cheeks were. He’d never seen a man that had evoked this kind of response in him. Sure, he’d dated a few boys, but this didn’t feel the same at all. He glanced absently at a sign that announced “No Guests past this point” and shrugged as he continued up the gravel pathway. That’s when he heard the music and saw a familiar face.

It was the valet that had helped his family with their bags. He’d been shocked to find Connor willing to help while his brother had idled by the car lost in his earbuds. Once again, he was struggling to carry more than he could lift and looked like he was about to spill the armful of snacks he was holding.

“Let me help you,” he offered.

“Oh thanks!” Connor was holding a few of the large bags before the valet seemed to notice. “Hey wait! Guests aren’t supposed to be back here! You need to get back to your Daddy.” Connor’s jaw clenched slightly and he thrust the bags back into the valet’s overloaded arms. “Ack! Okay! I’m sorry! Just —“ Connor reclaimed the snacks. “Thank you. Well… Alright, fine. Come with me, but don’t tell anyone you were back here!”

Connor just smiled to himself and followed the valet. He was a chatty sort, happy to fill the silence and let Connor observe. Connor preferred it that way… Especially once they stepped through the door to the crowded dance floor inside. He’d never seen anyone dancing like they danced. Everyone was intimate, sexual almost, and Connor felt his mouth going oddly dry as he stepped awkwardly through the room.

“I’m Benny, by the way. You’re Connor, right?”

“Right,” Connor muttered.

“I got a question —“

He was interrupted by someone else entering the room: It was Him again. Connor felt his heart flutter as he watched the gorgeous pair slip into the room, greet the dancers like old friends, and immediately resumed the dance they had cut off in the main house. Now, however, there was a new life to their dance — a sensual edge that had Connor tingling to his toes, absolutely rooted in place as he watched them.

Abruptly, He was right in front of him.

“Hey, Benny, what gives?! You know guests aren’t allowed back here!”

“They’re with me!” Benny protested quickly before glancing to Connor.

Connor couldn’t remember how to speak. “I helped carry stuff…” That sounded so much worse than he’d have liked.

The handsome man shook his head. “It’s on your head then Benny!” He vanished into the crowd again.

Connor’s shoulders slumped. “I helped carry stuff?” He sighed and shook his head. What a wonderful first impression.

“Those two… You’d think they were a thing, dancing that way.”

“They’re not?”

“Hank and,” he fumbled over his words for a second, “and, ah, Viv? Nah. Hank’s my cousin, I’ve known them both since we were knee-high.”

So, it wasn’t like all hope was lost then. Connor’s heart pounded annoyingly loud in his chest and he was glad the music was louder. The beat picked up as the dance finished and He sauntered his way back over to them. Why would he have any interest in — before he could finish his thought he was being dragged into the middle of the dance floor.

“You look like you could move well if you wanted to,” He insisted. “Want to give it a try?”

“I-I well, yeah, sure, what the hell?” Connor stuttered at first but recovered and tried to act confident about it, even though he knew damn well that the only dancing he’d done was at home in his own room.

“Not bad!” He offered Connor some tips and before long Connor found himself moving in rhythm with this amazing man. His body tingled all over as the instructor rolled his hips against his own. “I’m Hank, by the way, what’s your name?”

“Connor,” he answered, waiting for the typical look of surprise and confusion that then usually flashed across people’s faces.

Hank’s movements only faltered slightly as his gaze raked up and down Connor, and then he grinned. “Nice to meet you.” He shifted their stance, guiding Connor’s to match his own as he pressed his knee between Connor’s thighs and let his hand brush down Connor’s hip to the hem of his skirt.

Connor shivered but also looked up at Hank with disbelief on his face. “No twenty questions about my clothes or gender?” he almost scoffed.

Hank snorted. “Is that what you wanted? I thought we were dancing.”

Connor paused but then laughed. “No, not at all. You’re not like most people, are you?”

Hank found himself laughing along with the kid. “What’s the fun in being like everyone else?” He let Connor grind against his leg for a moment before dipping him down and pulling him back up. “You dance before?”

“Yeah. In front of my mirror,” he admitted. Before he realized it, he had become comfortable with the situation and the intimacy of being taught how to dance … and with Hank.

Hank chuckled. “Well, you can certainly move.” He was about to say something else when a young woman swept by and grabbed him around the waist. With a laugh he split away from Connor and returned to the other dancers that wanted his attention.

Connor danced alone for a minute before feeling bashful about it and retreating from the room. He looked silly with the other dancers still expertly going by him on the floor. He wasn’t going to lie to himself though — he hoped he’d get more dance lessons later on.

***

They were at a table learning how make up could make or break a costume. With a wig and a make up brush, Viv could literally remake anyone — but she seemed oddly aloof even as she forced a smile. Connor eased up toward her, hoping to get the opportunity to talk and maybe get to know her, or get some sort of opportunity to learn more about Hank, but she brushed him off in a huff.

Something was clearly bothering her.

He frowned before Nines came up to him and leaned on his shoulder. “I’m impressed. She has tips almost as good as yours.” He was currently brushing his fingers through an expertly curled wig.

Connor plucked it off of his twin and scowled without commenting. “What do you want, Nines?”

“Relax, Connie, I’m not here to tease you… I just need you to do me a little favor.”

“Of course you are, what is it?”

“Just tell Mom and Dad that I’m out doing some sports thing tonight. Dad always believes everything you say.”

“Why should I?”

Nines just smiled. “Because you always do. Thanks, Connor.” He gave his twin a hug and then popped his earbuds back in as he meandered off. Connor didn’t know what he was up to, but he clearly had his eye set on someone if he planned to be out all night. But could he really lecture Nines? He was looking for a chance to see Hank again as well. Maybe this vacation would go better than the both of them had thought.

The afternoon passed uneventfully into the evening before Connor even had the opportunity to _see_ Hank again, and when he _did_ he was being monopolized by some lonesome housewife whose husband was busy with work. Connor heard all of that from his father’s friend as the man gossiped grossly about anyone who walked past him.

How his father could tolerate listening to such a man prattle on and on baffled him.

And then the manager's son was back. Oblivious and overly confident, certain yet again that his conquest over Connor was certain. He reintroduced himself as Connor, but the dense college boy just kept calling him “Sweetie” and “Baby”. His father gave him an encouraging nod and he smiled weakly. Fine. He’d play nice for father’s sake and, honestly, listening to this idiot talk about himself was at least a little better than listening to father’s friend talking about everyone else’s personal life.

Eventually his self-absorbed tour lead them past the kitchens and a flash of red dragged his attention away from College Boy to… Oh! It was Viv!

She was curled up in a corner of the kitchen, face streaked with tears, and she went as pale as a ghost when she saw Connor and the manager’s son walk into the room. Connor hesitated. Hadn’t someone been asking Hank about where Viv was? Did Hank know she was here, like this?

“Oh!” He gasped as he pulled out his cellphone. “My brother texted me! He needs my help. Could you excuse me?”

“What? Oh! Yes, of course. Very dutiful!” He tagged along, but Connor was able to lose him in the crowds as he darted in to find Benny.

Moments later Hank, Benny, and Connor were rushing back toward the kitchens. “Viv??” A sob answered him. “Viv, what happened?” The older man darted in, scooping up Vivianne without hesitation or waiting for Viv to answer, and began carrying the woman out. Connor tagged along, uncertain of what to do with himself, but he couldn’t keep from noticing the bruises on Viv’s wrists or the way her make up had been smudged.

He frowned deeply. Had someone hurt her?

It wasn’t until they got to the staff houses that anyone said anything more. “Fucking tell me what happened, Viv.”

“Was it Allen?” Benny was pouring Viv a glass of scotch as he spoke, and when he turned around Viv was glaring at him with red eyes. “I told you he was no good!”

“Just shut up!” Viv tugged the coat that Hank had dropped over her shoulders more tightly to her, tears burning in her eyes all over again.

Connor stepped toward the small group and immediately Viv’s eyes snapped warily onto him. “Did he hit you? You have to tell the manager, he can’t get away with that.”

Immediately Viv’s vulnerable despair was a barbed shield. She curled more tightly into herself and took a deep swig of the scotch she’d been given. “I’m not aiming to get him fired. We just had a misunderstanding.” She took another swig and let out a rough sigh. “It’s Connie, isn’t it? You don’t belong here, sweetheart, this isn’t your place. No one’s going to care about what happened to me, least of all the manager.” Her drink was finished by her third gulp. “So just run back to daddy and keep your mouth shut.”

“I just .. wanted to help.” Connor mumbled and then shrunk back against the table behind him, trying to make himself smaller. 

Hank glanced between the two of them and then stepped between Viv and Connor. “You did. Thank you for getting us.” He glanced at Benny, Viv, and then back to Connor. “Don’t worry about Viv… We’ll take care of her. You should get back, they’re probably missing you at the party.”

“Right, right ..” he replied and backed away towards the door.

His father always said he was going to save the world some day, that he had the sort of personality that lead revolutions and drove change… But right then he felt like a damsel in distress. This towering man and the petite, angry dancer had closed him out so swiftly that he felt… honestly helpless… and that wasn’t something he was used to feeling. Usually there was something he could do, a course of action he could take, but nothing seemed clear to him now.

He couldn’t confront Allen if that wasn’t what Viv wanted, and seeking advice from his father would only result in _him_ confronting Allen or, worse, going directly to the manager.

Nines was his only safe harbor in sight…

Then he came around the corner of their cabin and found Nines leaning on the railing and laughing with Allen of all fucking people. Nines looked briefly surprised and then grinned casually. “Con, have you met Allen? He’s working here for the summer.”

Allen’s expression was guarded for a moment, looking Connor up and down. “I don’t think we’ve had the opportunity to meet… but I better get going. If guests are heading back to their cabins then I’ll definitely be needed to clean up tonight’s party.”

Nines made a face while Allen wasn’t looking but smiled handsomely when he turned away from Connor to face him. “That’s alright. I’ll chat with you later, Allen.”

Connor joined Nines against the banister as Allen walked away. He couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t even talk to Nines. After a moment he pushed away from the railing and made his way toward the door. “I’m exhausted,” he lied. Nines didn’t stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_When The Day Met The Night_ **   
_Chapter Two_

Nines was on the prowl for Allen. Conquering straight boys was a dangerous hobby but it was a challenge that could usually occupy him. What was bothering him was the fact that every time he got into Allen’s vicinity he seemed to be flirting with some woman. Then that dancer woman, Vivianne?, waltzed into the veranda and his hunt for Allen was immediately derailed.

Before he could even say hello the two were at each other’s throats.

Unexpected. Nines arched a brow but stayed out of the way as they yelled at each other. Vivianne obviously wanted some sort of apology, and Allen wasn’t having it. He called her disgusting and trash and then just left the room. So much for that, he pushed away from the wall and started to slink out the door when he caught sight of Vivianne from the corner of his eye. She was clutching the banister and biting her lip with an angry ferocity as she stared up at the afternoon sky.

He stepped a little closer and overheard her repeating to herself: “Don’t. Fucking. Cry.”

Nines sighed out loud, both in defeat and as a way to announce himself. “Hey… Are you alright?”

The dancer whipped around, eyes wide. “You a—… You’re the other twin, right?” She tried to smile charmingly but there was an edge to her smile. “Richard?”

“You familiar with Connor? He’s always liked dancing, guess that makes sense.” He had mastered the art of the false smile and he flashed it to the woman now as if to prove he had better mastered this game of charades. “Call me Nines. And you’re Vivianne, correct?”

She looked him over before her stance relaxed a bit, even though she was still clinging to the banister behind her. “Yeah, I know him… Odd kid, but… kind, probably too damn nice for his own good.” She sighed at having to admit that, but went on talking. “Just Viv is fine.” Releasing the banister, she held out a finely manicured hand to Nines. “It’s a pleasure to properly meet you.”

Nines took her hand and kissed it lightly. “As well. I apologize for not introducing myself before. I hope my brother doesn’t annoy you all too much.”

Viv’s eyes widened slightly as he kissed her hand and her cheeks flushed. “I…” It took her half a second to remember how to speak properly. “Not at all, really. I think he’s much more interested in getting Hank’s attention.” Viv smirked slightly and leaned back against the banister. Connor might’ve been cute, but Nines was something else… But no, not after everything that had happened with Allen. “So, are you enjoying the resort so far?”

“It’s nice here, quiet. Not much to do though if you don’t like sports or dancing.” Nines shrugged, amused at the woman’s reaction to his kiss. She was pretty cute when she was flustered .. which wasn’t a thought he had about women often. Or at all. He wasn’t into girls. Strange. Was this place making him go crazy already from the lack of stimulation?

Viv chuckled absently, then cleared her throat and glanced away from Nines entirely. “No, I suppose there isn’t.” She glanced sidelong at Nines and then back up to the sky. “I’d say there are charades and the like, but that’s usually for the older crowd. You seem a little too sharp for that.” When she looked back down to Nines she was grinning playfully. “What sort of things are you interested in?”

He fought back a smirk at the answer that popped first into his head and then picked something more appropriate. “Books, mostly. I listen to a lot of audiobooks.”

She arched a brow at that smirk, but didn’t question it. Instead she leaned away from the banister and motioned toward a hill in the distance. “What do you think of people watching? That’s what I do when everything gets a little too tedious and I need to be alone. Want to join me?”

Nines looked around and realized there really was nothing better to do. “Sure, let’s go.”

***

Connor had always been the good kid in the family… and now he was sneaking away from the resort every chance he got to join the staff at their private parties. Hank was usually busy, but he and Benny had become fast friends. That evening, however, Hank was free and Connor was doing everything he could to monopolize Hank… without looking like that’s what he was doing.

Hank seemed more amused than anything. He liked dancing with Connor and Connor was such a quick study that it was hard not to enjoy teaching him. Not to mention how cute his face was when they were doing the more intimate grinds on the dance floor.

Suddenly Vivianne slammed into the room and dropped miserably onto the sofa. With a frustrated huff, she waved Benny over for a drink and instantly Hank was distracted from their dance. Connor pouted to himself, but he followed Hank over to where Vivianne was slumped on the sofa.

“What happened, Viv?”

“Viv won’t tell me,” Benny complained.

Viv rolled her eyes and looked up to Hank. “I got a _gig_. A good one, that pays enough to actually cover me in the off season. I can’t pass it up, Hank.”

“There’s a but in there, yeah?”

“Of course there is!” She huffed and knocked back the drink in one gulp. “It’s at the same damned time as our big end of the season dance at the other resort! If I take this I’ll fuck us both over.”

“Oh, Viv… Fuck.”

“I could help,” Connor said, the words spilling out of his mouth faster than he had time to think them through. He definitely wasn’t as good a dancer as Vivianne but he was learning fast.

Hank did a double take at that. “You? That’s…”

“No, no! That’s brilliant!” Viv was on her feet, shoving Hank aside roughly to clasp Connor’s hands. “We’re around the same build, and Hank’s a great teacher. I can help you with a wig and make up… They’d be fine so long as he had a partner! It’s perfect! Thank you, Connor!”

Hank sputtered. “I can’t teach him your routine in _two weeks_!”

“Yes you can! Look at him! He’s perfect, I know he’ll do fine!”

Hank glanced warily at Connor and then Viv and then threw up his hands. “Fine. Alright. For you, Viv.” He turned his attention back to Connor, expression firm. “Are you sure about this?”

Connor’s resolve wavered for a split second but he steeled himself. “Yes.” he replied, confidence evident in his voice. “I’m sure.”

Hank sighed. “Alright. We start practice first thing in the morning. We’ll have to squeeze your lessons in between my paying sessions.”

Vivianne laughed triumphantly and threw her arms around Connor. “You really are too kind. Thank you, Connor.”

Connor blushed. “I’m just glad I can help.”

Vivianne couldn’t stop grinning. “Come with me. I know just the look for you, you’ll knock ‘em dead.”

Hank looked mildly frustrated as Viv stole Connor away, but whatever he grumbled as they left was lost between the music and Viv explaining her make up ideas. When they got to her room, Viv paused for a moment, then took a deep breath and lead him in.

“You really don’t mind dressing up like a woman to do this?” She glanced over her shoulder as she made her way toward a few of the wigs she had set up on a dresser. “I know Benny avoids gendering you, and the manager calls you Connie… Are you non-binary?”

Connor blinked, surprised. “Yes, though most people decide I’m a girl because of how I dress or just give me weird looks because I generally use he/him pronouns. So yeah I am non-binary and no I don’t mind wearing dresses.”

Viv’s smile softened, relieved. “People are idiots that see what they want to see… I just didn’t want to be one of them.” She looked away, expression hidden momentarily as she plucked up a wig. When she turned back around she wore that soft smile again. “This one. Dark like your natural hair, but not too much longer. And…” She plopped it onto Connor’s head with a laugh and moved to her closet. She went through a few dresses before selecting a vibrant coral affair. “What do you think? I’ve got some pumps that will go well with it.” She sighed as she held it up to Connor. “Ohh, you’ll have them wrapped around your finger dancing with Hank in this.”

“I’ve never worn anything like this before but ..” he reached out and touched the fabric of the dress. “Yeah .. I hope so.” Hank seemed skeptical of his ability to learn the routine and he wanted badly to impress him.

Viv smirked. “Hank will come around. He’s just slow to accept change sometimes.” She collected the dress and the wig. “I’ll show you how to do your hair and makeup closer to the show. Get some rest tonight, you’ll be great.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update has appeared! (: If you're looking for something less fluffy and more android-y you can check out "Something Stranger Than Ghosts"; another thing we're writing right now. Thanks!

**_When The Day Met The Night_ **   
_Chapter Three_

Connor shuffled nervously outside the door to the studio where he knew Hank was waiting. He knew if he just calmed down it would be like all the times Hank taught him on the dance floor, but this was different. There was more riding on this and he knew Vivianne had been having a rough time lately. He wanted to help her .. and it didn’t hurt that he’d get to be closer with Hank either. Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door.

Hank looked up from what he was reading when Connor came in. He was… beautiful today… He was always lovely, but the little blue shorts he was wearing and the black tank top accentuated him nicely. It took the older man a moment to collect himself.

“Alright. This is going to be more complex than what we’ve been doing at the parties, but you’ve got good rhythm.” He turned slightly toward the media device and told it to select a song from “Viv’s Playlist”, soon music filled the air. “Are you ready? We’ll start with the basic steps…”

Connor spent most of the first day stepping on Hank’s feet; this dance was much more complicated. He was really more used to dancing alone and he needed to be able to follow his partner during this one. It didn’t help that Hank made him do most of it on his toes since he’d be wearing heels for the actual dance. Hank seemed frustrated with his lack of progress at first and that upset him so he vowed to try harder.

Nines questioned him a few times about his longer and longer absences but he managed to brush it off by saying he had signed up for dance lessons and his family seemed placated by that. Nines was still chasing that awful Allen around the resort anyway, if he wasn’t hanging out with Vivianne and Connor thought that was a kind of sick coincidence … but it wasn’t his story to tell. So he kept quiet.

The lessons were… rough.

Whenever Connor conquered one step, Hank had a new one for him to learn and, without a doubt, he found some way to injure his instructor in the process. The closer the date of the performance came, the more frustrated Hank seemed to get. Connor was so close, but there was no way they were going to master all the little details…

Then Viv started stepping in during the mornings. She got Connor to focus on the little things — the movements of the partner, the sensuality of it, and how to move more femininely. Dancing with Hank and Viv seemed to fill the gap that he’d been missing. 

“Stay on your toes,” Viv encouraged, “very light. Follow his lead and _trust_ him — he’s going to take good care of you on the dance floor!” Her fingers were on Connor’s hips, guiding him around the floor in time with her own steps as she shadowed Hank’s steps. “That’s better! Now let’s try again, on your own but with my heels this time.”

When Viv stepped away and Connor stepped in, dressed in that swishy coral dress and Viv’s pumps, Hank’s expression changed. He looked distant for a moment, then he let out a breath and pulled Connor into position. A second later he was himself again, dark and intense.

“Firm arms, keep your eyes on me.”

It got better after that, even if it wasn’t perfect.

He danced in every spare moment of the day. With Hank, without him. In the woods near the staff houses, alone in their cabin. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually spent a day with his family, but he was determined to master this. He wasn’t going to let Hank down.

***

They’d been practicing lifts all day, and all Connor had managed to do was fall on his face. He didn’t have the faith in Hank that Viv did, the ease with which she jumped into his arms and let him twirl her around just absolutely baffled him. How did you trust someone that much? After what felt like the millionth failed attempt, Hank let out a snarl of frustration and stormed away from Connor.

Connor lost it.

Before he knew it they were arguing. He’d never felt confident enough to speak his mind to Hank, but the sight of him storming out when they were _so close_ to the performance infuriated him.

“Don’t you dare walk out on me!”

“ _You’re_ giving instructions now?!”

“We don’t have _time_ to stop practicing now!” Connor insisted, his hands curled into fists at his side. He was really frustrated with himself though and not Hank and he knew that.

Hank grumbled beneath his breath but ultimately shook his head and continued toward the door. Connor chased after him.

“Did you hear me?!” Connor practically screamed as he reached the door, but Hank was at his car with the passenger door open.

“Get in,” he demanded.

“What?!”

“I said, _get in_. We’re going crazy stuck in the studio all day in this fucking heat. Let’s go somewhere more productive… Water’s the best for doing lifts.” He waited until Connor approached the car and, somewhat sheepishly, added: “I’m sorry for yelling at you...”

Connor looked away as he slipped into the car. “…Me too…”

He caught the edge of Hank’s smile as he pulled away and shut the door behind Connor.

By the time they made it to the lake they were both laughing and singing along with Hank’s music. He liked harder stuff than they played at the parties, the sort of stuff that Connor only listened to when he was alone in the house, and there was something freeing about screaming along with Hank. It certainly did a world of good for working out their tension.

“Now!” Hank said as he parked alongside the lake, “let’s practice some lifts.” He stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving them on the hood of the car, and jerked his head at Connor to suggest he do the same.

Connor had to pull himself away from staring at Hank. He shimmied carefully out of his jean capris and t-shirt and threw them with Hank’s clothes. He quickly moved to jump into the lake, because his tiny boxer shorts weren’t concealing much of anything. He dove under the water and came back up feeling less flustered by the whole situation. The cool water helped.

Hank had told himself not to stare, but he’d gone and done it anyway. As Connor sprinted past him to jump into the lake, he got a very nice view of his ass and… god, why was he staring at Connor’s ass? They had lessons to learn. This wasn’t the _time_. With a deep breath, he plunged into the lake alongside Connor. Professionalism. He could do this. He did it with Viv. This wasn’t any different.

“You have to trust me, okay? I’ve got you, you’re not going to hurt me. You just need to hold the pose once you’re up. Got it?”

Connor shivered with nerves but he nodded firmly. “Yes.”

As Hank had promised it _was_ much easier to achieve the lift in the water. He trusted him, yes, but he trusted the water to catch them when he — Oh fuck!

Fell face first into the water because he couldn’t hold the pose.

Connor popped back up from underwater, rubbing his face. “Sorry, sorry. Try again?” He was having a little trouble concentrating on the pose and holding it when you know, Hank’s hands were holding him around his waist nice and tight. It was, uh .. not helpful.

Hank shook his head but he was smiling. Admittedly this was distracting for him as well. Connor was so close to him, and the water had made his boxers cling attractively to his body, and… this time it was his balance that faltered and they both toppled into the water together.

They were laughing when they came up, almost nose to nose with each other. “You have to hold the pose!” Hank said with a chuckle, but Connor splashed water in his face.

“I did! I think it was you that went down that time!”

Hank grinned, bashfully mischievous. “Well, you’re very distracting,” he admitted. Quickly he continued, “Let’s try again. I think we’re getting close.”

They continued into the late afternoon, when the sun began to set and, exhausted, they both settled on calling it quits. Hank flopped onto the grassy bank and folded his arms underneath his head. “I know I’ve been tough on you, but I want you to know you’re going to do fine.”

Connor was sitting cross-legged beside him, rubbing his arms, trying to dry off before he had to slip his clothes back on. “.. thanks, I appreciate that.” He wasn’t very confident, in fact he was nervous as hell, but he didn’t want to undermine Hank’s faith in him.

Hank glanced over at Connor, admiring him for a moment, before he rolled onto his side to face him. “What got you interested in dancing, by the way? You seemed completely inexperienced but you pick everything up really quickly.”

“Nothing in particular really .. I just like music. And I like moving to it. Maybe you’re just a really good teacher.” he suggested, glancing down at Hank finally and meeting his eyes.

Hank grinned. “It’s my livelihood. I live and breathe dancing at this point.” It was hard to take his eyes off Connor already, but it was even harder when their eyes met and he found himself lost in those big brown eyes. “Well, good teacher or not… I’m glad you snuck into that party. When we’re done with this performance, I’ll teach you some other dances. More of the fun ones.” Because, he realized, he didn’t want this to end with the dance tomorrow.

“I’d really like that,” Connor admitted, unable to keep from smiling back.

***

Connor approached Nines and pulled out one of his earbuds abruptly. 

“Ugh, Connor, what?” he looked annoyed.

“Sooo, I’m gonna be really busy tonight. Can you just cover for me and tell mom and dad that I’m like taking extra dance lessons or something?”

Nines smirked and sat back. “Crossing over to the bad side with me now? Dad’s not going to like that.”

“Shhh,” said Connor, half-heartedly. The sneaking around was kind of thrilling, to be honest.

Nines just shook his head and put his earbud back in. It was good to see Connor out having fun.

Heart leaping in his throat, Connor practically ran to Viv’s place as soon as he was out of Nines’ view. He stumbled awkwardly through the door, panting. Viv looked up, clearly surprised by his sudden entrance, and then slowly smiled.

“I know that look. It finally sank in, huh?” 

Connor nodded dumbly. 

“Come here, let me do your make up. You’ll be fine.”

For nearly half an hour Viv worked on Connor’s make up, taking her time to help him calm down, and then styled the wig for him. When she was done, she turned Connor toward the mirror and beamed at her work.

“There,” she said proudly, “you’ll knock ‘em all dead.” Abruptly she threw her arms around Connor’s shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. “And thank you, Connor… For all of this.”

“I should be thanking you.” he answered quietly. “You’ve given me a chance .. and I appreciate that.” He didn’t get more explicit than that but he figured she would understand.

She smirked. “Well, I’m rooting for you, kid.”

Rich kids and guys like Hank didn’t usually work out, but Connor wasn’t just another bored housewife shoving her room key in Hank’s pants... Maybe this one could actually go somewhere. Whatever happened at least it’d go better than what happened with Allen.

In Viv’s pumps and that coral dress, he felt like a completely different person. When Hank swung by to pick him up, he knew everything was going to be fine. The older man froze in the doorway to Viv’s cabin, rooted in place by the sight of Connor all dressed up.

“You look… amazing,” he muttered softly.

Viv nudged him toward Hank. “Remember, trust him. There’s no better partner to have on the dance floor.”

Connor beamed, more excited (and terrified) than he knew what to do with. “Thanks, Viv, and good luck with your performance.” 

Viv smirked. “Thanks… Even if I don’t need it.” She winked and Hank chuckled.

“Alright, _ladies_ , we need to get going.”

***

Being on stage was exactly as terrifying as Connor had thought, but dancing with Hank was more like breathing than working. Even when his mind blanked on the steps to take, Hank was there to guide him back into form. He couldn’t bring himself to do the lift without the protection of the water, but the flirtatious refusal seemed to garner just as much excitement from the audience as a lift would have.

Then they were taking their final bow and waving goodnight to the roaring audience. It was over, everything was a success!

Connor was still racing with adrenaline as they slipped out the staff entrance. He squealed softly with excitement and, before he could think better of himself, he threw his arms around Hank and hugged him.

“We did it! I didn’t do the lift but did you hear them!? They loved it!”

Panic hit Connor like the cold rush of the lake after he lost his balance. He was currently face to face with Hank, his arms wrapped around the older man’s neck, and Hank’s hands were around his waist, holding him so that his feet just barely touched the ground. They stood there like that for a minute before Connor pushed his lips against Hank’s.

That was it, the little push they’d both been waiting for.

Suddenly Connor was up against the side of Hank’s car and Hank’s lips were all over him. Connor moaned softly into their kiss as Hank’s knee pressed up between his thighs and put pressure on his cock. “Please,” Connor gasped, “I need you. Hank.”

Hank made a sound low in his throat and flung open the back door of the car. A second later he was pulling Connor in on top of him, still kissing him passionately between his heaving breaths. The moment they were safely inside the car, Hank pulled the wig off of Connor and tossed it beside him. “Better,” he murmured, fingers running through Connor’s short hair.

“Hank…” Connor’s cheeks were flushed with pleasure.

He’d been afraid, deep down, that Hank was only kissing him like this because of how feminine Viv’s make up had made him look… Hank tossing away the wig reassured him that it wasn’t the case. Hank seemed to realize this might be on Connor’s mind and he cupped his cheeks lightly to kiss him again.

“You’re so beautiful, not just the dress and the make up, but on the dance floor, when we’re alone in the studio… When you’re _you_.”

Connor kissed him back, whimpering with need as he ground himself against Hank’s lap. “Hank. T-This is my first time.”

Hank froze. “Do you need me to stop?”

“No! Not that! Just… be gentle? Please?”

“Of course,” Hank replied with a soft smile.

Their kisses resumed, a little softer and more gentle, but as they kept rocking into each other, they became more urgent again. Hank’s hands slipped up Connor’s thighs and with a bit of maneuvering, they managed to pull off the cute panties he was wearing.

Hank was so torn, he wanted to take this slow, to painstakingly explore every inch of Connor’s body, but he was also dying to feel their bodies moving together with a different sort of friction. He leaned past Connor, reaching into the middle console for a small pack of lubricated condoms. He gave Connor’s ass a light pat, encouraging him to shift so that Hank could unzip and slide the condom on.

“Alright, Con… Take it nice and easy, if it’s too much just tell me to stop and I will.”

“Instructing me even now?” Connor teased, even though his chest was heaving and his heart was pounding a mile a minute. “I’ve touched myself before, I know what I’m aa—hnnn!” The head of Hank’s cock pressed against his ass and the lubrication from the condom let Hank slide in more easily than Connor had anticipated. He eagerly rocked into the sensation, only to find Hank was much larger than he’d realized. “Nnnn, s-so big!”

Hank’s hands rested on his hips, supporting Connor as he slowly eased himself down Hank’s thick shaft. Connor let out a shuddering breath once he had taken Hank all the way in. He felt almost too full and the way his ass had to stretch to accommodate Hank burned a bit, but his hips already wanted to grind against the older man. He rocked gently forward and a mixture of pleasure and pain jolted through him. “Fuck, nnn—“ he cried out.

Hank moaned roughly and forced himself to keep from moving once Connor’s ass reached his lap. “You’re so hot, Con.”

Connor breathed in and out slowly, his hands resting on Hank's chest as he gave his body another moment. His dress pooled around their hips and for a second he remembered Viv might not appreciate him having sex in it -- but any coherent thought he had was shattered when Hank moved inside of him.

"Hank, o-oh .." he shuddered against the other man and his hips were moving again. Hank was patient with him and soon they were moving together instead.

Hank groaned as he dragged Connor into another kiss. “Does that feel better?” He let his fingers tighten on Connor’s hips as he rocked upward into the younger man’s downward slide.

“Yes! Hank! Yes!” Connor cried out as Hank took over fucking him. He draped his arms around Hank’s shoulders, bracing himself against the other man as he took him in. “T-There! Right there! Don’t stop!”

Connor was so fucking loud that Hank was certain the people in the resort could probably hear him getting nailed. “Your ass is so tight, Con. I’m going to come!”

“Hank, oh god, Hank!”

“Come with me, Connor. Come with me.”

“Y-Yes, Hank! Please!”

Hank came with a hoarse cry of satisfaction, counterpointed by Connor’s orgasmic cry. Connor’s come splattered his stomach and the pretty coral dress Viv had lent him. He slumped against Hank, shaking with the intensity of the moment.

“Fuck, Con.” Hank breathed out as he slumped back against the seat. “You were amazing.”

Connor made an incoherent noise as he laid against Hank’s chest. Everything was wonderful, more than he could’ve imagined. Until Hank’s phone started buzzing in his pocket. Hank’s brows furrowed as he dug the phone out of his pants.

Benny: [Shit’s real bad here. Viv’s in trouble!]

The color drained from Hank’s face. “Fuck! What happened? We… We have to go.”

“What? What’s going on?”

“Benny texted the most cryptic shit ever, but he says Viv’s in trouble.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get revealed omg *wiggles fingers* enjoy!

**_When The Day Met The Night_ **   
_Chapter Four_

Nines was strolling around the grounds of the resort, a little ticked off that his only two amusements weren’t around. Where had both Allen and Vivianne disappeared to anyway? He had his hands shoved in his pockets and an audiobook droned on in his earbuds, but he was having trouble absorbing any of it. Right now it was just background noise. Then over the sounds of the soothing British accented reader he heard something odd. His eyes snapped up and looked into the edge of the woods. He wondered if he imagined it when — no, that was definitely someone yelling. He pulled his earbuds out and shoved them in his pocket as he headed towards the now obvious noises coming from the forest.

As he stepped into a clearing a twig snapped underfoot with an audible _snap_. Instantly the small group jerked away from their target and, in a chorus of swears, bailed into the woods. Nines made it a couple steps in the direction they had run when he noticed the victim.

“V-Vivianne?”

The red dress was the only thing about the person on the ground that resembled the usual Vivianne. Her wig was flung a few feet away in the mud and her dress was practically in shreds. She’d been on her feet moments ago, but the sight of Nines seemed to take the fight out of her. She slumped into the mud, clutching her abdomen as she doubled over.

“Go the fuck away!”

It sounded like Vivianne but deeper, rougher. Closer to how she sounded when they were alone, actually.

“Absolutely not,” he insisted and although his brain was screaming at him to panic, he kept calm as he walked over to her and lifted her in his arms. 

She struggled against him weakly, sputtering insults in distress, before a jolt of pain made her hiss and cling to Nines. “ _Fuck_.”

Nines couldn’t tell how bad she was in the dark but from what he could tell, things weren’t good. “Let me get you back to the dorms and then I’ll get a doctor, okay?” He already started striding off in their direction without waiting for an answer.

Viv shuddered and though she didn’t answer, Nines would feel the slight nod of acceptance as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

As Nines stepped up to the staff cabins, Benny was one of the first to notice him. The young man rushed toward the pair. “What happened to Viv?!”

“Bastard,” Viv growled, “just get the door… and t-text Hank or something. He should be on the way back…”

Nines took her inside and gently placed her on the bed. He tried to force the look of shock off his face when he saw what she looked like in better light. Actually, he was surprised she was still conscious. He knew he should go and find his dad or a doctor, anyone, but he felt rooted to the floor. He couldn’t leave her. Not now. Instead he sunk to the floor and took her hand. “Viv, keep talking to me, okay? Who did this?”

Viv looked like a cornered animal when Nines first set her on the bed. She glanced around the room like she wanted to escape, cringing with pain… and then Nines took her hand and… Why was he being so nice? Hadn’t he figured out that this was all fucking messed up?

“Fuck, Nines… Please, just…” Another twinge of pain and she clutched Nines’ hand like a vise. “I’m just a fucking idiot… It’s my fault.”

Nines gritted his teeth. “How could any of this be your fault?”

“I shouldn’t have trusted him… after all that bullshit…” Viv whimpered. “Fuck, it hurts, Nines.” She took in a sharp breath and grit her teeth for a moment. “Fuck it. Allen, that prick, it was Allen. If this is going to fucking kill me then he better fucking go to jail.” The spew of anger numbed the pain for a moment, at least.

“I’m here, it’s okay.” Nines said soothingly, while in the other corner of his mind he was trying to figure out the best way to punch Allen’s face in. Why would he do this? That part didn’t really matter, of course. This was fucked up. “I’ll take care of everything.”

Viv smiled weakly. “I don’t… I don’t get why you’re being so nice to me…”

Before Nines could respond, the door flung open and there was Hank and Connor. Connor had changed back into his regular clothes, but Viv’s impeccable makeup was only slightly smudged from making out with Hank. Viv managed to grin a bit more brightly at the sight.

“It went well?”

Hank’s eyes flashed with anger. “Yes,” he sputtered as he rushed to Viv’s side. “That doesn’t matter: What the hell happened?!” He glanced between Viv and Nines.

“Connor, go get dad.” Nines said immediately when he caught sight of his brother. Connor stared for a second but ultimately turned and ran out the door as quickly as possible. He turned to address Hank without dropping Viv’s hand. “She said it’s Allen’s fault. I found her but the guys hurting her ran off when I showed up. Don’t worry, my dad’s coming. He’s a doctor.”

“Fuck, Viv! Allen again?”

She laughed wryly. “Yeah… Yeah…” For a second she just looked at Nines and then she just gave up trying to keep it to herself. She looked away, staring at the wall instead of anyone else in the room. “He said he was sorry, y’know… For how he acted… and then he told me he could get me this gig.”

“Viv…”

“I know!” She snapped back, then hissed in pain. “I’m an idiot… I just… fuck, I thought maybe something would go right for once.”

Just then the door opened again and Connor appeared with an elderly man who looked both groggy and frustrated. The moment his gaze landed on Viv, however, his demeanor changed. “What happened?”

“She was jumped by some guys,” Nines answered quickly. “Can you do anything?”

The older man’s gaze darted around to the people in the room and then back to his son. He gave him a look that clearly said ‘we will discuss this later’, and motioned for them to leave. “I’ll do what I can.”

Nines was reluctant to leave her side, but father knew what he was doing. He stood and stepped outside, and found himself shaking. What the fuck was he doing? Hank and Connor joined him after a moment and Connor absently pressed himself into Hank’s arms.

“She’ll be just fine,” Connor said firmly. “Dad knows what he’s doing.”

Nearly an hour passed before their father stepped out of Viv’s room. He looked tired and unhappy but he raised a hand before any of them could speak. “She’s fine… I think she should go to a hospital for better treatment, but she’s refused.” He glanced around the small group gathered outside of the door. “She’ll sleep it off but you,” he fixed his gaze on Hank, “should check on her in the morning. Connor - Richard, we’re going back to the cabin.”

Hank nodded. “Thank you.”

The doctor shook his head. “It’s what was right.” That said, he lead the twins away from the staff cabins. Once they were out of sight of the cabins, he spoke up again. “I don’t want you two associating with those people anymore.”

“But Dad—“ both of the twins started to speak at the same time but their father held up a hand to silence them. “End of discussion.” He turned and walked away without looking back at either of them.

They both sullenly followed their dad, dragging their feet and communicating in hushed tones.

“I’m going back to Viv as soon as dad’s asleep again.” Nines told him.

Connor was still surprised about the whole thing, that his brother was so enamored with Vivianne but he wasn’t going to judge. Not after what happened between him and Hank. He nodded. “I’m going to see Hank.”

Nines eyed him curiously. Clearly the twins needed to have a serious talk about each of their extracurricular activities. “Fine. I’ll tell you when the coast is clear.”

***

Vivianne groaned as she came to. “Fuck… everything hurts…” She laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling and struggling to breathe properly. The doctor had said she probably had bruised ribs, and that it’d hurt to breathe for a bit. He had also warned the heavy dose of morphine he’d given her would wear off some time before morning and she’d have to deal with the pain on her own after that.

With a pained groan, Viv rolled over and her eyes shot open. “Nines?!” She slapped her hands over her mouth the moment his name escaped her. Fuck… He’d been asleep before Viv had practically yelled in his face. He gave her a look as she sheepishly lowered her hands. “What are you,” a faint hiss of pain interrupted her words but she steadied herself and continued. “What are you doing here?”

“Keeping an eye on you, clearly,” Nines replied as he sat up and stretched. “Doing a great job too. How are you feeling?”

“Fucking sore.” She sighed as she studied him. “You could’ve gone back to your cabin, gotten some real sleep…” If it were anyone else she’d have called them a fucking moron and told them to screw off, but Nines’ presence when she woke up was somehow soothing.

“Nah, I wouldn’t have been able to sleep.” he commented casually. It really wasn’t in his nature to leave someone he considered a friend alone when they were in pain. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Viv’s expression softened and she sighed. “Yeah, actually, help me get out of this mess.” She paused and huffed, then winced in regret. “I mean, the make up. Your dad cleaned up my face a bit but I’m still caked in make up.” Slowly Viv pushed herself up into a sitting position, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. “I’m so sick of being dolled up.”

“Give me a second,” Nines said, standing. He returned from the bathroom with makeup wipes he found in the medicine cabinet. He wasn’t familiar with makeup at all but luckily he had a brother who was.

While Nines was out of the room, Vivianne had managed to slide off her tights and the tattered remnants of her dress. As Nines came back she pulled the blanket over her lap, wincing at the quick movement. “Nnff-uck, thanks,” the tips of her ears burned pink and she swallowed awkwardly. 

Was there any use pretending around him? He knew but he was still here…

“I... I guess we should talk about me...” Viv paused for a moment and then just sighed. “I’m not a woman, y’know? I’m just a crossdresser, or rather, my contract here says I am. I’m sorry if… I’m not who you expected me to be.”

Nines just smiled softly and handed Viv the makeup wipes. “I didn’t expect anything other then for you to be you. My brother is non-binary but from what you said I suspect your situation is a little different than his. Would you mind telling me about it? If you feel up to it.”

Viv looked conflicted for a moment as he accepted the makeup wipes. “Thank you… Really.” He sighed softly as he plucked a wipe out and began cleaning away the layers of make up. The phrase _taking off your face_ was really appropriate this evening. “So, yeah… This is who I am. My name is actually Gavin. Like I told you before, I’m a dancer from the ass end of Detroit and this job was a life saver… Just didn’t mention the fact that they had plenty of male instructors and they insisted I perform in drag to draw the male attention. I’ve got the build for it,” he laughed wryly. “I was desperate enough for the money the first summer that I didn’t care who I had to be to get it… but… Well, it’s all fucked up now.”

“How is it fucked up now? Why did Allen send those men after you?” Nines was pretty sure he knew what happened but he wanted clarification. Not that he wasn’t already going to kick Allen’s ass, of course, but it was always nice to know why you were kicking someone’s ass before you did it.

He chuckled. Nines really didn’t care… He should’ve known with a sibling like Connor that he’d be understanding but… Well, it didn’t feel the same. He finished wiping off the make up and flopped backward into the bed, only to hiss in frustration as he hit the thin mattress.

“Oh, y’know, for being a trap — or making him gay… I don’t know which one. We’d gotten pretty close and he’d been trying hard to get up my skirt, so I told him the truth about myself.” He sighed. “He didn’t take it well.”

“I see.” Nines frowned for a minute, got his temper back under control and smiled again at Gavin. “Would you rather I call you Gavin or Viv when we’re alone?”

Gavin arched a brow as he studied Nines, trying to gauge what he was thinking… The question made him smile. “I’d rather you called me Gavin, but I really don’t mind Viv. It was my nickname when I was a kid. I’ve always been a fucking diva.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Nines laughed. “To tell you the truth, I’ve never been attracted to a woman in my life so I was very confused about being interested in you. But I figured, you know what, fuck it, sexuality is fluid, right? From what you told me though, you’re really just doing this for work, right? So you were a guy all along.” He laughed again, shaking his head. “The way things work out sometimes …”

Gavin felt his heart start to pound as Nines spoke. Really? After Allen’s reaction to him he’d been so afraid to even consider the possibility of liking Nines. Despite himself he started laughing as his eyes prickled with tears. “Fuck me, and here I was afraid you’d hate me if I told you I wasn’t a woman… and you probably would’ve had a much less confusing vacation if I had.” He rubbed at his eyes in frustration even though he couldn’t stop grinning. Nines really liked him too?

Nines leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to Gavin’s bruised cheek. “This wasn’t at all how I was going to go about telling you this. But I’m glad we both know now.” He wasn’t too surprised at finding out Viv had been Gavin all along; after all, he’d already made up his mind about Viv before this. He liked her either way.

Gavin shivered softly and then shifted, careless of his bruised ribs, and pressed a kiss to Nines’ lips. “Fuck, I wish it didn’t sound miserably sappy to say how happy I am right now.”

“I think you’re allowed to be sappy after all the bullshit you just went through,” replied Nines. He returned the kiss and then sat back in his chair. “I think you’re going to have to wait until you’re a little better before I can make out with you though.” He smirked. “You get some more rest for me, Gavin. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Nines and Connor… They were too fucking good, so much better than trash like he deserved to have in his life. He started pulling the blanket up around himself obediently before a thought crossed his mind. “If I promise to be good, will you join me and get some sleep too?” He opened the blanket invitingly. “I hate knowing you’re sleeping in that chair just because I got my ass kicked.”

“Well, if you’re offering, I humbly accept,” Nines replied. He removed his shoes and pants and slid into bed with Gavin. Carefully he put an arm around him and pressed against him. “You still have to sleep,” he said warmly against Gavin’s ear.

Gavin shuddered happily as Nines pressed up against him. It was the first time in how fucking long that he’d shared his bed with someone else? Especially someone else that happened to be an extremely gorgeous guy… Fuck, he was turned on, but he’d promised and, honestly, he was so exhausted that sleep honestly sounded really inviting. “I’m okay with that… Especially with you here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, sorry for the infrequent updates!

**_When The Day Met The Night_ **   
_Chapter Five_

Connor had shown up at Hank’s door and they really didn’t say much of anything before Hank swept him into the room and into his bed. They were stressed out from the entire evening’s events and instead of talking, they had sex until they were both too exhausted to continue and fell asleep.

This led to Connor waking up with Hank’s arms still wrapped around him early in the morning. His brown eyes met blue ones and he felt shy for some reason. Things were different in the morning maybe?

“Hi.” was all he said.

Hank smiled softly and lifted his hands to cup Connor’s cheeks before pulling him into a soft kiss. “Good morning.”

For a few blissful moments, they just laid together in the early morning light, basking in the moment that had been stolen from them the night before. Soft kisses and curious fingers ruled the morning… until Hank’s phone alarm started blaring.

Hank groaned. “I’ve never hated my phone so much in my life.” He chuckled as he swiped away the alarm and glanced to Connor. “I should check on Viv. Would you like to come with me?”

“As much as I wanna keep lying here with you, I do also want to know how she’s feeling.” Connor went to push himself out of the bed and ended up stumbling a few steps. His hips and ass throbbed. “Uhn .. I guess I should have figured that would happen ..”

Hank reached out to catch Connor as he stumbled, gently pulling him close and smiling tenderly at him. “We did do… _a lot_ last night… especially for your first time.” He kissed Connor’s forehead softly and then moved to his lips. “Let me get you something for the pain before we meet up with Viv. I’ll make us all breakfast over there.”

Some painkillers and a short walk later, Hank and Connor arrived at Viv’s cabin. Hank knocked lightly before making his way inside…

Oh.

There was someone in bed with Viv.

That was not what he expected to find. “Uhm?” He announced intelligibly.

“Nines.” Connor said but his voice was flat. He wasn’t remotely surprised his brother was still here.

“Hey,” Nines replied, casually, holding ‘Viv’ against him. Gavin was muttering something unintelligible.

Hank glanced between the brothers awkwardly and then cleared his throat. “So I’m here to check up on Viv… Who all wants coffee?”

There was another, slightly louder, incoherent mumbling from the vicinity of Nines’ chest and then, properly: “Fuck yes, I will wake up for coffee.” Gavin popped his head above the blankets and then hissed as all the not-so-lovely pain came rushing back to him. “And painkillers… Are you making breakfast, Hank?”

Hank stared at him for a moment, brow raised, and the groggy man let his attention wander to Connor.

“Ah… I suppose I should explain. You’ve done so much for me, you should be in the loop too…” He sat up slowly as Hank shook his head and stepped away to make breakfast. Gavin basically repeated what he’d told Nines the night before. “So, yeah: Gavin or Viv… It’s all the same to me right now. I don’t have nearly enough energy to play Vivianne’s role right now.”

Connor plopped down in a chair and cringed for a second. “I don’t have any problems with it, obviously. Though I think this resort is pretty screwed up.”

“That’s putting it delicately,” Nines answered. He untangled himself from Gavin despite some protests from the other man and dribbled around the cabin to find painkillers for his .. boyfriend? He wasn’t sure what they were now. Obviously, this wasn’t quite the time to discuss semantics.

Hank flagged Nines over. “Here.” He pushed him a bottle of painkillers and a cup of coffee. He lowered his voice when he spoke again. “How’s he doing?”

If Nines had been anyone _but_ Connor’s brother, Hank was certain he’d be far less accepting in this moment. After everything Gavin had gone through here… Still, he supposed he couldn’t have judged either way. Gavin deserved to find some happiness in all this.

“Better, though he still won’t go to the hospital. Says he’ll ‘tough it out’. I’ve been keeping an eye on him because of that. Let’s see how he feels after breakfast.” Nines collected the items and returned to Gavin, whom he thought was secretly enjoying all these people worrying about him.

Hank smiled to himself. “Thanks.”

Gavin sighed with gratitude when Nines returned with coffee and meds. He downed the pills with a sip of coffee and sighed with pleasure. “Nothing better than coffee in the morning.” Except waking up to a room full of gorgeous people, including one in his bed. He leaned against Nines slightly as he peered at Connor. “So how did the night go? I think I recall the dance went well.” He motioned back toward Hank and grinned suggestively at Connor.

Connor steadfastly ignored the heat in his cheeks. “Yes, I didn’t do the lift but the crowd still loved us. Maybe they thought it was part of the dance.”

Gavin tilted his head. “I don’t have to ask outright, do I Con?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Connor glanced toward the kitchen, begging Hank for help with his eyes. For god’s sake, he’d just lost his virginity last night.

Nines snorted but didn’t comment.

Hank sighed over the pan of scrambled eggs he was currently making. “Gavin, you got your ass handed to you last night. Would you like me to pry into your company this morning?”

Gavin hesitated. “I think waking up with a hot guy _after_ getting beat the fuck up is pretty brag worthy.” He hated to admit that he’d take the beating all over again just to know that Nines liked _him_ and not just Viv’s act.

“You’re impossible, Viv.”

“I know.”

Of course he knew. Hank rolled his eyes, dished eggs onto plates, and carried them out for everyone. He sat down next to Connor and looked pointedly at Gavin. “Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?”

“And have to report what happened here? No fucking way. I don’t need more people up my ass about my lifestyle or my shitty choices.”

Connor nodded. He understood; he got enough shit for the way he dressed.

Nines looked frustrated but instead he just protectively put an arm around Gavin. “Viv, dear, you’ll stay far, far away from Allen, now, right?”

Gavin didn’t expect the heat that blossomed in his chest. He was pink up to his ears in a second and it took a moment to swallow properly. “Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “Of course. I’m not dumb enough to fall for the same trick twice.” Despite sounding mildly put off Gavin nevertheless pressed himself more firmly into that protective embrace.

Hank gave him a deadpan look and shoved eggs into his mouth to keep from saying something snarky. For such a loud-mouthed and defiant individual, he sure liked guys who ordered him around.

“What are we going to do about Dad?” Connor commented to Nines suddenly. The thought had been lingering in the back of his mind.

Nines frowned deeply. “I don’t know. He obviously got the wrong impression.”

Gavin blinked in clear surprise. “The wrong impression about what? The doctor was really kind, he’s even said he’d swing by tomorrow to check up on me.”

“Last night, he told us not to come back here.” Looking down, Connor picked at his plate of food. He was eighteen, he could certainly make his own choices now .. but he didn’t _want_ to defy his father.

“I don’t think he has a problem with you Gavin. I think he just doesn’t want us involved in this .. or fighting. Or something.” Nines sighed. “I want to talk to him, but once he’s made up his mind, he’s hard to talk to.”

Gavin frowned. “I can understand that. You are good kids from a good family… We are the rowdy entertainment.” He stabbed at his eggs thoughtfully. “Must’ve been a real shock to find you hanging around a piece of work like me.”

“It’s not you.” Nines repeated although Gavin continued to frown.

“He probably just thinks we’re getting involved in something over our heads. And he’s not exactly wrong.” Connor spoke up again. “But I don’t care.” His eyes darted to Hank. “This is where I want to be.”

Hank smiled sadly at Connor. He didn’t like being the one to stand between Connor and his family, but it also wasn’t his decision to make for Connor or his father. “…So why don’t you both tell him you’re practicing for the end of the year talent contest?” Hank chuckled. “He couldn’t get on your case for participating in resort events, right?”

Connor’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea, Hank.”

Nines seemed unsure but he nodded. “It’s a temporary solution anyway.”

***

After making a few appearances back at the family cabin and also helping Connor put the “we’re going to be in the end of the year show” ruse together, Nines returned to be with Gavin for the rest of the day. He waited there until nightfall and, luckily, Gavin had taken some more painkillers after dinner and fell asleep again. Quietly, he slipped out of the bed and out the door without waking him up.

Nines crept to the cabins on the opposite end of the staffing area, where the waiter’s dorms were and found Allen in his usual place outside, looking self-satisfied. He didn’t say anything as he approached the man with an unsettled look on his face.

Allen looked up from what he was doing with a hint of confusion. “Hey Nines, what brings you out here?” He smirked. “Slumming it with the entertainment, huh? Can’t blame you.” He gave a satisfied laugh at his own joke.

“Yeah, slumming it.” Nines repeated with a bitter sounding laugh. “Did you hear about what happened to Viv? Pretty fucked up, if you ask me.”

There was something about Nines’ expression that made Allen uncomfortable, but he laughed it off. “Vivianne? Yeah, I heard.” He spat. “I’ve heard a lot of fucked up rumors about Viv. Probably had it coming pulling fucked up shit like that.”

Nines took a step closer. “Rumors like what? What did she pull?”

“From what _I_ heard, she is actually a _he_. And the freak’s been trying to pick up waiters here all summer. Disgusting.”

Rolling his shoulders to get the tension out, Nines took another step closer, forcing Allen back up against the wall of the cabin. “What the fuck is your problem, Allen?”

Allen’s eyes abruptly widened as he found himself up against the wall of the cabin with no where to go. “H-Hey… What’s _your_ problem? Imagine a hot babe coming on to you and suddenly you find out they’re a dude. That’s sick!”

Nines had enough of fucking with Allen and that final comment was enough. What he did to Viv was fucking bad enough, but the thought of what might have happened to Connor had Allen gotten a hold of him .. he was tired of the world being unsafe for people like his brother and Gavin. Without any warning he brought his fist against Allen’s jaw, knocking him back against the wall. “I’m dating Viv by the way.” he added as the other man slumped down the wall in shock.

Allen was staring wide-eyed at Nines, trying to process all the things that had just happened to him. “What the fuck!?!” He started stumbling to his feet. “Then you’re just as disgusting as that fucking weirdo!”

Stepping back as Allen took a fumbling swing at him, Nines let him miss and the force made him fall flat on his face again. “Don’t embarrass yourself further.” By this point, most of the people in the surrounding cabins were watching the fight with interest. “And stay away from Viv … and my brother for that matter.”

Allen jumped to his feet, wiping his face clean of dirt and rocks as he did. “I… What… What the fuck! You’re all a bunch of fucking weirdos!” Heedless of the fact that he’d just been standing in front of his own cabin, Allen booked it in the opposite direction of Nines and his wrath.

Nines chuckled softly to himself and shook his head. Bullies truly were just cowards after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're alive (lol) I swear! And our love for our Detroit boys is stronger than ever! We just are busy all the time now it seems, meh. But I'm going to attempt to update twice today and hopefully sooner than uh, two months next time. Thanks for your patience!

**_When The Day Met The Night_ **   
_Chapter Six_

The next few days passed by without event. Nines and Connor were busy at dance lessons and despite their father’s frustration, there was no easy way to explain to his wife the reason why he didn’t want his boys taking lessons when they were specifically here to do exactly that sort of thing. It made him painful to deal with… but, thankfully, their excuse had them out of the house all day anyway.

Viv ended up having to cancel the last of her lessons for the year due to the stupid injuries. She could hide the pain but there were cuts and bruises that make up couldn’t hide, so she claimed she was sick. The manager was furious, but Hank stepped in to cover some of her classes so it wasn’t like he could fire her this close to the end of the season. So long as ‘someone’ did the final dance of the year, the manager didn’t honestly care if it was Viv or not.

Which worked, because all of Hank’s spare time away from paying lessons and various classes was spent with Connor. Surprisingly, there were a lot more dance lessons than impromptu make out sessions.

Gavin was grateful for the reprieve. More than recovering from his physical wounds, Gavin needed the time to just be himself. It was nice not having to go out every day and pretend to be someone he wasn’t, even if he did enjoy the act most days. Today was one of the first days that he’d gotten out of bed and hadn’t had to rush straight to a bottle of pain killers and he was celebrating — with a morning shot of rum in his coffee and his record player blaring while he showered.

Nines knocked on the door of Gavin’s cabin but didn’t get an answer so he let himself in and the muffled music he heard playing became much louder. Ah, no wonder Gavin didn’t hear him. He settled himself on the edge of the bed to wait with an amused look on his face.

A few moments later the sound of the shower cut off abruptly and Gavin could be heard singing along to the music in the adjacent room. A second after that Gavin came out of the bathroom, naked, dripping with water, and toweling his hair off obliviously. “Fuck that’s what you need on a warm ass morning like this,” he sighed as he dropped the towel to his shoulders and grabbed his coffee from the dresser next to the bathroom door.

He was twirling around cheerfully, about to sip his coffee, when he found himself face to face with Nines. Instantly he was pink up to his ears, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. Instead of forming any coherent greeting, he just kind of squeaked in surprise.

“Carry on,” Nines said with a soft laugh. “I’m enjoying the show.”

Gavin’s face was so fucking hot, and he was embarrassed and why was that turning him on?

It took him nearly a full minute of standing there in shock before he seemed to remember how to speak. “Fuck! As if I could remember what I was doing now?” He took another sip of his spiked coffee and made his way toward the bed where Nines was sitting. The mug was abandoned on the night stand and he resumed toweling himself off — while making sure Nines could see every inch of him. “Having a nice morning so far?” He still might die of embarrassment, but at least he could put his shame to good use.

Nines looked Gavin over approvingly. “It’s greatly improved since I walked in your door.” Though most of all, Nines was just happy to see the other man feeling better.

Gavin beamed like an idiot as he closed the last of the distance between them. He was standing in front of Nines, the other man’s leg between his thighs, and he leaned in close to kiss him. “So has mine.” Gavin’s fingers brushed across Nines’ chest. “You want to dance with me? Or would you like me to join you on the bed?”

“Both might be nice,” replied Nines after debating for a few seconds. He pulled Gavin into his lap despite him still being fully clothed and his boyfriend still damp. He kissed him fiercely.

Gavin let out a happy sound as he was pulled down into Nines’ lap. This was honestly where he wanted to be, though he wouldn’t mind seeing if he could move as well as his brother on the dance floor… Still. “Does that mean you believe I’m sufficiently recovered from my injuries?” He panted softly as their lips parted, his ass absently grinding down against Nines’ lap.

“If you’re feeling well enough to dance around your room, you’re probably well enough to let me fuck you into the mattress,” Nines agreed. Their patience had been wearing thin over the past few days as Gavin had started to feel better. He squeezed the other man’s ass and let out a soft breath. How had they managed to be this patient anyway?

Gavin moaned roughly. “Thank fucking god,” Gavin praised as he rocked his ass down into Nines’ hand. “I’ve wanted you to do that since..” He laughed softly, bashful at the realization. “Since that the first afternoon we spent together.” He stole a firm kiss as his hands dipped down between them to tug at Nines’ pants. “I never thought I’d get the pleasure.”

Nines let Gavin undo his pants while he undid his button up and shrugged it off. “To be honest, I could be very quick about this,” he admitted. “But I don’t want to be. I want to learn everything there is to about you.”

Gavin made a soft noise, part pleasure and part embarrassment, at Nines’ words. “It’s shit like this that has me falling all over myself for you.” He kissed the other man as he undid his pants and slipped his hand into his boxers. “It isn’t fair,” he muttered softly as he began to massage Nines’ cock.

“I don’t have to be fair,” Nines answered, but his voice was husky as Gavin began to stroke him.

When was the last time he’d been fucking _smitten_ over a guy? He couldn’t even remember anymore. He shifted their position slightly, pushing Nines further back onto the bed so that he could press their cocks together. “Do you see how hard you make me?” He moaned softly as he stroked them. “You have a lot of cold showers to make up for.”

Nines gently moved himself against Gavin, enjoying the attention as the other man slid his hand over both of them. “I think I can more than make up for them.” he promised. “We avoided the topic before, but what do you like in bed, Viv?”

Gavin shuddered at that promise, though the following question made him hesitate slightly. “I… I avoid it cause I’ve got weird tastes.” He chuckled as he dipped his head, hiding his face even as he continued to desperately rock against Nines. The idea of Nines pushing him away, calling him freak… He shoved the thought away. “I like to experiment, though. So why don’t you tell me what you like?” He glanced back up, trying to look suggestively sexy instead of awkwardly evasive like he felt.

A thoughtful look crossed Nines’ face before he held Gavin by the shoulders and rolled them so he was on top and the other man was on his back. “I’m flexible on what we do, but I like to be dominant in bed. Would you prefer otherwise?”

Gavin felt a rush of excitement as he was flipped onto his back. “Not at all,” he moaned softly, “I would like that a _lot_.”

“Then I see no problems so far with your _weird_ tastes,” Nines teased and kissed Gavin again. “My only other question is do you want me to use a condom or to come inside you?”

Gavin was blushing, hard. “I…” He clung to Nines as their lips crushed together, moaning softly into the contact. “Fuck.. How do you make me blush like this? I wouldn’t usually sleep with someone without one… but I.. fuck… I want to feel you.” He couldn’t even meet Nines’ gaze after saying that. Damnit.

Nines smiled at just how shy Gavin could be in private. “I appreciate your consent, then.” He pulled away for a moment and shed the rest of his clothing. He pulled open one of Gavin’s bedside drawers and grabbed the lube that he’d found earlier in the week before climbing back on the bed. “Tell me if I hurt you ..” he debated for a second and added on, “.. too much.”

Gavin shivered with excitement. Fuck. He knew Nines was different but this… He ran his tongue along his lips and spread his legs invitingly. “That’s going to take a lot of work.” He still couldn’t meet Nines’ gaze, but he glanced sidelong at him. He trusted him with everything else, he could trust him in this too. “Do I need a safe word?”

“I don’t believe I will be that rough with you today but it wouldn’t hurt to have one.” Nines agreed, already spreading the cool lube over his fingers. He pressed one into Gavin’s ass slowly at first, still talking to him as he began to finger him. “What would you like to use?”

Gavin grinned as he tilted his head to finally meet Nines’ gaze properly. He should have known he had nothing to fear. And then Nines was fingering him. Gavin moaned and pressed his ass down gently. “Nnn, how about Coffee?” He panted, rutting against him again. “Nines…”

Nines’ eyes glanced to Gavin’s abandoned cup of coffee and he chuckled. “Coffee it is then.” He focused back on the man underneath him and worked his first finger in all the way. Gavin was pretty tight but the lube was helping. He added a second finger and already Gavin was whimpering and moving his hips faster.

“Nnn, fuck, you feel so much better than I fantasized you would.” Gavin smiled between moans. “I’m so fucking impatient right now, Nines…” He tossed his head back against the pillows as Nines added a third finger, working him open further. “I want you to fuck me right now. I want it so fucking bad.” But it had also been over four months since he’d slept with anyone and god, his ass probably needed a good warm up. At least Nines was good. 

“Were you lying about those cold showers?” Nines teased even as he worked on opening Gavin up with a third finger. “Were you actually in there touching yourself, thinking about me fucking you?”

“ _Fuck_.” Gavin panted roughly as he rocked his ass down against Nines’ fingers. “Wasn’t lying…” A soft moan interrupted his slightly sheepish confession. “There were lots of cold showers… It’s just there was also… a whole lot of fucking myself thinking about you too.”

“No wonder you kept complaining about being sore.” Nines shook his head, still smiling and removed his fingers. He lubed himself up as Gavin squirmed in anticipation on the bed. He’d love to draw out the moment a bit longer to watch his boyfriend writhe, but he’d been having his own fantasies and he didn’t want to wait any longer either. He lined up his cock against Gavin’s ass and began pushing inside of him.

Gavin moaned desperately as Nines entered him at last. He trembled slightly as he pressed down into Nines’ thrust. “Oh, _fuck_ , Nines… You’re so big.” Gavin squirmed beneath his lover and shifted to give him better access. “H-Hurry! I need your cock, Nines.”

“Fuck, Gavin,” Nines growled low in his throat. “Be patient, I don’t want to hurt you like this.” He held onto the other man’s hips tightly so he could control how fast he moved.

Gavin shivered and forced himself to be calm. “Nnn… I’ve _been_ patient.” Nines was clutching him so tightly that he could feel the slight bite of his nails into the skin of his hips. That was definitely going to bruise. His cock was absolutely throbbing as Nines slowly filled him. “Please, please give me more.”

When Gavin’s ass had taken him in all the way, Nines held him there, giving his body time to adjust despite his protests. He let out his own shuddering breath as the seconds ticked by and finally began to move again. It was easier this time and smoother. “There we are, Viv. Much better,” he purred.

Gavin’s heart was hammering at that shuddering breath and the purr of satisfaction. He’d never felt this way before, never wanted someone’s approval as badly as he wanted Nines’. “So good, so good, so good.” He whimpered as he rut his hips back against his boyfriend’s cock. In the midst of his moaning he leaned up and kissed Nines’ ear. “Make me scream, Nines. I want everyone to know how good you make me feel.”

“Of course you do,” Nines smirked. He pinned Gavin’s shoulders to the bed, trusting his new lover to warn him if he was being too rough and started fucking him much harder.

Pinned. Controlled. At Nines’ mercy and _delighted_ to be there. Gavin couldn’t get over how much he loved the feeling of Nines possessing him. He wrapped his legs around Nines’ hips, driving him deeper as he moaned desperately. “Fuck, Nines, fuck!” Gavin whimpered with delight. “So hard! I love it! Fuck yes!”

Nines slammed into him over and over as the other man’s moans grew louder and louder and there was no doubt at this point that anyone nearby could be mistaken as to what was happening. Viv was getting fucked and loving it. Nines almost laughed at the thought of Allen’s shocked face before returning his attention back on the sexy mess of his boyfriend beneath him.

Gavin couldn’t hold back if he’d wanted to. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually enjoyed himself in bed. “Nines,” he dragged the man into a desperate kiss only breaking it to moan against his lips, “I’m so close.”

“Then come for me, darling,” Nines replied, his voice still holding a hint of command in it.

Gavin gasped helplessly as he rocked back into Nines thrusts over and over again. That knot burning in his gut was getting to be too much to ignore. “N-Nines!” He let out a hoarse cry of satisfaction as he came.

Nines’ hands clamped down tightly on Gavin’s shoulders as he came as well, moving into his boyfriend’s tight ass and coming deep inside of him. Panting, he relaxed his clenched fingers and let himself drop carefully on top of Gavin.

Gavin slumped into the bed, gasping and shuddering even after his orgasm had passed. Being with Nines like this felt so good. Slowly he lifted his arms and wrapped them possessively around Nines’ as he pressed his face against the younger man’s shoulder. “That was worth the wait.” He laughed softly.


End file.
